


Pillow Talk

by Ffordesoon



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffordesoon/pseuds/Ffordesoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Performance anxiety strikes even the most confident among us occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"But... _wow_?"

"What?"

"Are _you_... wow?"

"I don't, ah, get it."

"Er... Sorry, brain no work good."

"Um..."

"I-I mean, not, um, _literally_ , obviously, but, ah..."

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yes. I just..."

"Problem?"

"No! No, no problem! Do _you_ have a problem? I don't-"

"What? No, I was asking-"

"'Cause, y'know, um, that's... A-heh, can we start this conversation over?"

"Um, _okay_ , sure."

"Was... well, hold on, how should I...? Me, was I...?"

"Were you what?"

"...Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Was... I... _better_?"

"Than who?"

"The... guy with... the... hair."

"Were _you_... better than a _guy_... with _hair_? I really don't understand what... What?"

"No, no! I-I mean, um, y'know, the... the sssssidekick."

"Better than Ron? At what?"

"The... what we just... _that_. With the... sex."

"Uh, what? A-heh, why would... You don't really...?"

"I wasn't as good. Oh God. Oh God. Losing my touch. Oh Go-"

"We've never had sex."

"You... I... Sorry?"

"Ron and I have never had sex."

"But... but you must've...? I mean, _come on_! You were... like... dating... like... forever!"

"There was lots of smooching, some petting, y'know..."

"But... no sex?"

"No."

"Well... but... your hymen..."

"Cheerleading."

"And... that thing you did with your...?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And... when you...?"

"Just following your lead."

"But... _Other Guy_! What about Other Guy?"

"Other Guy?"

"The kid with the... y'know... the blond guy... who, y'know, wasn't the... sidekick?"

"You mean Josh? Eh, kind of a creep."

"So you never...?"

"With _him_! _Hell no_!"

"So does that mean you've never... y'know..."

"Had sex? No, never."

"So I was your, uh, your first, I guess?"

"Um, _duh_."

"Oh. Well. I was... Was it... _good_?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Um, no, no, 'course not. I knew it all along. Ha ha, I have tricked you into my villainous web of... something where you tell me you're a virgin and I laugh. Villainously. Yeah."

"Uh-huh. _Sure_."

"I _did_! I _knew_ and... and now I _know_ , so..."

"Were you _really_ worried about how good you did? That's so _cute_!"

"Shut up."

"It _is_!"

"I am not cute, I am tough. And incredibly hot. Dispute these facts and die."

"I won't dispute the hot part."

"...Fair enough."

"Wanna go again?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Princess."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose the reveal that it's Kim and Shego isn't really a reveal, since that's kind of what I always write. Still, this was a fun quickie. I hope to do more like this sometime soon.
> 
> Write a review, get a reply. If, you know, that's your thing.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
